Second Chance at Love
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Alice has left the Cullens to be with someone in the Volturi guard. Jasper is alone, but happy that they split on good terms. What happens when Alice send her last human relative to keep her out of trouble to the Cullens? Jasper is the guardian and something sparks in him about this human. What about another possible candidate for the visitor's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting Someone New

I sit in the police station in a city in Italy and wait for someone to come and release me after my sponsor posts my bail. My wrists are cuffed and I am sitting with an insane person and a woman that looks like she wants to carve my face out. The doors open and I look to see an officer with my sponsor. Her pixie cut hair frames her face perfectly and she does not have a very happy look on her face. I get up and walk over to the door to get the handcuffs off my wrists.

"Do not talk because I already know what you are going to tell me," my sponsor says. I smirk as I am relieved of the cuffs and allowed to follow her out of the station. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to come out on a sunny day to come and bail you out of jail for the second time in a week?"

"Apparently it is really hard for you," I mutter. "Alice, I did not do anything wrong."

"No, you did everything wrong!" Alice growls while we walk down the steps of the station. "You tried to beat up an innocent human for treating a homeless man like garbage. I know you have a kind heart, but you cannot keep fighting people because of how they treat other people in this world. This needs to stop or I am sending you to my old coven in Washington state."

"Yeah, you never told me as to why you left them in the first place to come and care for little old me in Italy," I say. Alice growls and we get into her Audi to drive back to Volterra.

"I left for my own reason, mostly because I had a vision that Jasper finds someone else because I also found someone else in the Volturi guard that was supposed to my mate and not Jasper. When I left, they were fine with it and Jasper knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. We were growing apart anyways," Alice says. We pull onto the highway and drive at a fast speed back to the city that I despise the most. I fiddle with my father's old ring on my necklace and sigh after ten minutes of silence.

"Alice, why are still here taking care of me anyways?" I ask.

"You are the only connection I have left of my human family and I want to keep it that way. I will not let anything to you," Alice says. I roll my eyes and look at myself in the mirror. I look just like Alice a little besides the fact that my eyes are icy blue and my hair is longer and multi-coloured compared to her hair. Some people think that we are twins when really she is my aunt. We arrive at Volterra and at my father's house that is on the edge of the town. I get out of the car and walk into the house to go to my room. "We are not going to be here long. I need you to pack some things and then we are going to the airport."

"What, why?" I turn and ask quickly.

"I am sending you back to the US for a little bit to stay with my old coven. I think you will safe there and get into less trouble," Alice says.

"You said you might send me to them!" I growl.

"You are going and that is final. I cannot keep going to bail you out of jail every week. This has to stop and sending you there will be in your best interest. Now, go pack your things, Anastasia," Alice says.

* * *

I grumble as I exit the terminal of my plane and walk to go and get my bags from the baggage claim area. My headphones are blaring some Panic! at the Disco while I walk and look around the American airport. I grab my duffel bags quickly and walk outside to find the driver I had asked to be brought. The perks of having had a father that was rich for his wealth in selling art and stuff like that. As I start to make my way over to the doors, I see someone that looks a little familiar to me standing by the door. They hold up a sign with my name on it and I see the crest that Alice gave for me to have to keep me safe.

"Anastasia Brandon?" the person says. I bow my head and remove my headphones.

"Tis I," I say. The man smiles and takes me hand to kiss my knuckles gently. He has the same eyes as Alice, but short dirty blonde hair.

"Welcome to Washington state, I am your new guardian, Jasper Hale," the man says. I blush when he lets my hand go and motions for me to follow him to the car after grabbing my duffel bag from me.

* * *

"You never told me your ex-mate was a sexy god from the heavens above, Alice," I whisper into the phone when I call her later. Alice giggles and sighs before saying something to me.

"Anastasia, I did not think I was important that you know what Jasper looks like. Besides, he is only to be your guardian while you are there and I trust him to watch you and keep you out of trouble. How are you settling in?" Alice says.

"You already know the answer to that," I roll my eyes.

"I meant in your mind, not physically."

"I am fine, Alice, just a little sad that I have to go to a public school while I am here."

"Just behave okay? I went to that school and know the humans will know that something is up when you show up looking like me."

"I am going to be fine, Alice. Also, it was like nearly forty years ago when you went to Forks High School."

"I mean it, Anastasia Mae Brandon, be good and try not to get into any trouble."

"Alright, alright, bye Alice." I hang up before she lectures me anymore about my behaviour. There is a knock on my door and I look up from my desk to see Carlisle and Esme smiling as they walk into my door. Starting Monday, they are my parents and I am a Cullen.

"We just came to see how you are doing and if you need any help settling in," Carlisle says. I smile and look around at the room that was set up before I arrived.

"I am good and done unpacking," I say. "Thank you though."

"Sure, let us know if you anything," Esme says. The two of them leave me alone and I hurry to lock the door and close my blinds to hide what I am about to do before I go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Love is Hard to Manage

My feet dangle from the bed while I snuggle in mom and dad's favourite blanket from when we stayed in Berlin for a little bit and before we moved to Italy where the fire took them from me. My iPod is playing a song from the Kings of Leon and I groan from the pain of the other night. Someone knocks on my door and I sit up to see Jasper holding a tray of tea and snacks for me.

"Alice told me that you like to have tea with some cookies of various flavours," Jasper says with a smile.

"You can put it on the desk," I say, as I get up and pull on my robe that was once my mother's. Jasper looks at me from the corner of his eye to look at my long hair as it falls down my back and my small figure walk over in nothing but a large t-shirt, short shorts and a pair of house slippers. "Gratsi, Jasper."

"It is not a problem at all," Jasper says, whiling looking at my arm and neck. "Where did you get those scars?"

"Some are from a long time ago and some are from recently. Alice hates how I am always getting into fights and stuff like that. She says my scars ruin my beautiful face, but really I think they make my piercing eyes pop out more," I say and pour myself a cup.

"Why were you always in trouble with Alice?"

"I do not take disrespect of other people lightly and fight the wrong doers for injustice they committed. Call it what you want, but I think that just because people are not like you or do not have what you have, does not mean that you have the right to treat them like trash."

"I think it is a good attribute to have when you are different yourself."

"Alice told you about me?"

"No, I can just tell. Alice just told me your relationship with her and that I am supposed to keep you out of trouble."

"Oh." I sit down on my bed and cross my leg and look at him. Jasper is leaning against my desk and looking a picture of Alice, me and my parents before the accident. His hair falls past his face while he looks at intensely and I sip my tea wondering if he is thinking about his past. Jasper puts the picture down and walks over to look at my other photos.

"Alice never believed that she had other relatives from her human family. I was even shocked to hear that she had family that was alive."

"Dad was not surprised because GiGi said she was alive and she told me for many years. I was not fazed at Alice being alive after so long and she being the one relative I have left in this world." I put my cup down and get up to go to get my sketchbook and messenger bag. "All that I know is that in the years that she has been with me as my legal guardian, Alice is nothing like she was once and a new person. Alice took me in at the age of ten and raised me almost on her own for many years. I know the Volturi very well and they know my wish to be one of you when I am of age to be. Also, they know what gift I possess and what I am."

"Why do you want to give up this mortal life?"

"Because I want my family name and what not to live on and maybe find my soul mate so we can be together forever just like couples in love say they will be. My parents always said we would be together forever and now the three of us have been separated by death. I even lost my older siblings to natural causes and their families have not been in touch with me since dad took over his company and everything. Why do you suddenly care about me like this?"

"Because you are my charge and you are Alice's last living relative." Jasper says. I turn to see his amber eyes looking at me lovingly and his smile reaches his eyes, making them soft and almost like a pool that I could swimming in. "She and I may not be mates anymore, but she and I are great friends and I will do what I can to help out a friend of mine."

"Well, I am sure Alice is glad to have you as a friend." I go to get changed into a pair of pants and put on my jacket. "So, I am going to go out for a bit and will be back in time for dinner."

"Be careful." Jasper walks out of the room and my poor heart aches to see him leave like this. What in the world is wrong with me?

* * *

I arrive at the school on my first day and see that it is just like every movie I have seen when it is based in an American high school. My car is a black Audi that I bought with some of my dad's money that he left for me. I pull up into a parking spot near the front door and get out to be attacked by a football player by accident. The two of us groan as we hit the ground and slowly struggle to get up.

"I am very sorry about that," the boy says. I rub my neck and brush myself off before looking up at him. He has skin the colour of milk chocolate and his hazel eyes light up as he smiles at me.

"No, it is alright. Umm, I am Anastasia Brandon," I say and extend my hand out to him.

"Hello, I am Matthew Clearwater. I live on the reservation, but I prefer to go to school here. You are the Cullens' newest adopted family member right?" the guy says.

"Ah, yes, I am the new member of the family. I moved here from Italy just last week," I say nervously. Matthew chuckles and runs his hand through his hair quickly.

"Hey, Matt, we gotta go get our schedules," someone shouts at him. I look over his shoulder to see another guy that looks almost like him.

"That is my cousin, Lucas Call, and he is a little pushy today because he would rather be at school on the reservation. But, I will see you around?" Matthew says, while walking backwards to the school.

"Yeah," I say and wave like an idiot to him. Matthew smiles widely as he turns and runs to Lucas. I mentally kick myself for being so stupid and turn to see Jasper and Emmett standing behind me with large smiles on their faces.

"I think our baby sister has a crush on a wolfie," Emmett teases. I glare at them as Rosalie, Edward, and Bella come to my rescue.

"Emmett, leave Anastasia alone," Bella says. She puts her arm around my shoulder and we all walk inside to start our first day of school. We walk into the building and see everyone looking for the table that holds their last name. I follow Edward and Emmett over to the table with the C named students while Bella, Jasper and Rosalie go to another table for theirs.

"So, what classes does the princess have?" Emmett asks while ruffling my hair quickly. I playfully bat at his hands and push him gently.

"It is none of your business," I giggle. Edward smiles as we walk to go find our lockers. I keep giggling as we walk together while laughing and make fun of each other like a real family. Something makes me stop in my tracks when I pass by a locker and I turn to face it quickly.

"Anastasia, are you okay?" Rosalie asks, when she notices I am not walking with them. I walk over to the locker and touch it to see quick flashbacks of the person that once inhabited the locker a long time ago. my hand recoils and my fingers burn from touching it.

"This locker," I mutter. Jasper takes my hand and gently leads me away from it.

"That was once Alice's," Jasper whispers. I blink and remain quiet as we go to our lockers and then get ready to go to class. What happened when I touched Alice's locker? Did something happen here when she was part of this coven?


End file.
